Seeking Innocence
by Ashleigh-Twilight-Lover
Summary: Emmer is a vampire with some secrets, will someone be able to help her?  Suck at summary's PLEASE read and give your honest review. :D
1. Proloouge

**Hey, Sorry this is so short and uneventful.. Its more like a preview kinda thing. **

**I just had to introduce the main character (Emmer). And yes, the Cullen's WILL be in this. LOL.**

**Sorry if this sucks.. :( I'm kinda new at this.**

**And I tried to make the grammar and spelling perfect, but I know some stuff won't be. So please tell me if you noticed anything. **

* * *

**Seeking Innocence.**

Emmer sat in the middle of the small park, on a rotting bench that really needed to be replaced. She had just graduated from high school, for the millionth time.

She was moving again in a couple weeks, she never stayed in the same place longer than she was in high school. She never made any friends anyway.

A boy started walking up to her, walking strange to try to impress her.

She knew what he wanted, she could see it. That was her gift, to see whatever anyone wanted at that moment. Gift_... Pffft. That's not what I would call it._

The boy, who she knew was from out of town. Looked about her age, or the age everyone thought she was. Which was 18, she physically was only 16. And technically she was 150, this year. _Woot.(Sarcasm)._

"Hey baby. What's your name?" The boy had finally got up the nerve to talk to her, or maybe he had finally gotten the wedgie out. Because he stopped walking like an idiot and stopped in front of Emmer's feet.

Emmer's eyes glanced over him, pretending to just notice him. He was pretty good looking for a human actually, if she was a human teenager her heart probably would have stopped. No pun intended.

"Emmer." She glanced back down at her book, which was really more of a prop for she had read it at least 20 times.

"That's an interesting name." All he wanted was to get in her pants, she could see it. But he was being kind of normal about it. Most guys that approached Emmer just out right said 'wanna come back to my house?' and Emmer would pretend to be insulted and stomp away like a little human girl.

"It's from the 1800's." She should know, she was there. And her name was actually fairly popular back then. There was 24 Emmer's besides her in her county according to the 1860 census. Which was when she was born.

"Cool. So listen." He sat down on the bench beside her. "My friends over there, said that you didn't like anyone at school. So I was just wondering if you wanted to prove them wrong. And you know, go out with me?" The last sentence came out as a jumbled murmer but Emmer heard it. She looked up to where he had tilted his head and saw three girls and a boy. They were the popular ones in the school that Emmer went to, not that she cared. But Alyssa, the Queen Bee of the Seniors, hated Emmer since freshman year. And made it her job to make sure Emmer's life was horrible at school. Not that Emmer even cared about that either. She didn't want boyfriends or even friends.

But what Alyssa wanted was this boy, who was sitting next to Emmer. And as Emmer looked at Alyssa, she smirked at her. And Emmer could see what she wanted. She wanted Emmer to refuse this boy's offer, and then he would go back to Alyssa and date her.

_Well, since I'm leaving soon… Might as well have some fun._ Emmer thought while leaning towards the boy.

"Look, I know you don't even—" He was cut off by Emmer's lips on his.

"Bye." Emmer stood up with the boy still sitting in shock on the bench and Alyssa staring with her mouth wide open.

_That was kind of fun, I haven't felt like that since I really was 16 years old…_


	2. Chapter One

**Okay. So this is chapter one! :D**

**A Cullen is in this one.. Well. Only one! :D**

**But still, anywho. ON WITH THE STORY! :D  
**

Seeking Innocence

Chapter One

**Emmer's POV**

Moving, the only thing I liked about it.. Was designing my houses.

I always had to make it look like there was an adult living with me, but other than that, I was free to do whatever I wanted. Money was no problem, if I started running out I could steal some from a bank easily. I'm not saying it's the best thing to do, and I didn't do it often. But sometimes, it's the only way to get some money.

I had moved back to Washington this time, where I grew up. The town was different now, it used to be just a little cluster of houses and shops. Not even 300 people lived there, and not much as changed there's a couple hundred more people. And they finally named the place.

Oxwillow, it has a nice ring to it. (**A/N: This is not a real place! I made it up, if there really is a place named Oxwillow in Washington, then I'm sorry. :P)**

My mom would have loved the name; she liked anything that sounded elegant but not overly so. So why she named me Emmer, I have no idea.

Stopping to pick up a box from the moving truck, I smelled something. It smelled like a vampire, or two. But I didn't think any lived here, and if I smelled them they probably knew I was here. So there was no point in running away now. Plus the movers were still here. Trying to help out a one hundred and fifty year old vampire that could carry more boxes at once then they could carry in a whole day. _Men_.

I was going to school tomorrow, so to keep up the act I had made up a lie, for why I moved here. My parents got divorced, I moved with my mom here. While my brother moved with my dad to California. That way, if I ever had to go on a hunting trip or anything, I could say I was going to my dads.

For some reason, humans weren't afraid of me like they were afraid of other vampires. They talked to me, and boys flirted with me. Even though, I only went to school to pass the time and I didn't want to make friends. And there was always some jealous girl like Alyssa.

Oxwillow High School was just a small building that was about two floors. And smelled of hormonal humans, and dust. This wasn't here when I used to be alive; this was just an empty field that the older children used to use for public parties.

I can slightly remember my sister Harriet going to one of these when she turned fourteen, momma wouldn't let her go until she had her fourteenth birthday it was the same with me. But Jonathan, our brother got to go when he was 13, which Harriet was livid about because they were twins and she didn't think that was fair. And them being two years older than me, Harriet did my hair for the first one I went to. Even though she was being courted already, at only sixteen. She still made time for me; she really was the best sister ever. And she was always the prettier sister. Momma always said I was pretty too, and I was I guess. But no one was pretty compared to Harriet. I was above average in the looks department when I was human, in fact. I was courted at 16 too, just like Harriet was. But by the time I was courted, Harriet was married. So she would help me by telling me what to do and how to act. Little did we know, it would never end in anything. I would never be married. She ended up having 12 children, not kidding, her first daughter was named after me. I remember being in the forest when she had her. I stuck around for a few years, close enough to hear everything but far enough that I wouldn't kill anyone. She named her Emma, the name I always wish I had. And Harriet used to say a prayer that I would come home, for they all thought I disappeared. Some thought I was dead, others thought I had a rebellious streak in me and that I just ran away. But Harriet knew I was still alive, she would talk to me. Not me really, she would pretty much just tell 'me' what went on in her life. Jonathan and I never really had that good of a relationship, but he was an excellent big brother he was always protecting me. And he got married two years after I 'died'. And had four children, he also named a daughter after me. Marie-Emmer. Which is a great name, I wish my mom thought of that one. My dad died 6 months after I disappeared; most people said it was the stress from missing me. He loved me the most, he tried to hide it but I was the baby. So my poor mother, distraught from losing her husband and her youngest daughter, moved in with Jonathan and his wife. And she would also talk to 'me', telling me to come home. One time, I almost made my presence known. But I was only a couple of years old, so I didn't want to risk it.

"Excuse me? Ma'am?" I spoke to the elderly woman in the administration office. It was the beginning of the year, so a few students were milling about in the office. Asking about schedule changes.

"Yes?" The lady looked up, slightly gasping when she looked at my face.

"I'm the new student, Emmer St. Jones… I was told to come here to get my things?" Lies, I knew to come here. After all the schools I've been in, I would know how to do this with my eyes closed.

"Oh, yes yes of course! My apologies dear, it's been a little crazy in here." She was genuinely a nice woman; all she wanted was to help me. With no interior motive.

After getting my schedual and getting out of the crowded office, I suddenly smelled vampires, and something gross… And also something odd. I could smell the two vampires from by my house, but I didn't recognize the others.

And there's nothing I can really do, considering there's a bunch of humans, most of them staring at me. It's not like I could yell out _Hey which one of you is a vampire?_ So all I did, was walked to my first period class. Math, I always liked math, something about the numbers adding up and laws made me relax.

Luckily there was no vampire smell/Strange Stench in my class room.

"Okay class, Welcome back from Summer vacation. I know some of you had me in Middle school last year. But this is Freshman year, you will have more homework than last year. And I can't do anything about it." The teacher looked down at her desk, probably a class list, she only looked about 25, maybe. And she seemed nice, all the students seemed to like her. "Oh, Emmer! I almost forgot, since you are new, would you mind saying your name and where you used to live? Sorry, I know no one likes this but me, but humor me please."

I nodded at the teacher, Miss. Coat, and stood up.

"I'm Emmer St. Jones, I grew up in New York. And I moved here with my mom." I sat down before I was done, hoping everyone would figure it was nerves.

"Great, thanks Emmer." Miss. Coat smiled at me "Okay class, I'm going to pass around work sheets, please only do what you can. If you can't remember anything don't do it."

The rest of the class passed by in a blur, and I didn't like it. I wanted to stay there forever, other then the 'I wanna get in your pants' thoughts from the boys in the class and the 'I wanna rip your hair out' thoughts from the girls. It was great, and then I had to get out of the hard plastic chair and sulk towards history. And since I was 'so good at it at my last school.' They put me in sophomore history. Its not that I didn't like history, it was actually pretty fun. As long as the teacher knew what they were talking about. Considering I was there during a lot of the stuff they teach, I sometimes knew how things went down better. Like how the Civil War happened, I was born just a year before it started. But people talked about it for a **long** time. So when teachers get it wrong, and I try to calmly correct them they get all huffy and think I don't know what I'm talking about.

I stopped mid rant, inside the doorway to the history class. There was a vampire here, and I instantly spotted him. Blond hair, gold eyes. It wasn't hard to miss him; he had obviously broken some hearts back in the day. Probably still is.

The seat next to him was occupied by a bubbly human girl, who was doing everything in her power to get him to notice her.

"And so I was like, but Mary. You don't think this shirt shows to much, do you?" The bubbly girl said quickly. "Jasper, do you think it shows to much?" She turned to the vampire, bending her torso over just so that her shirt dipped down a little.

But much to her dismay, _Jasper _never took his eyes off of me. It wasn't for the reason she thought it was, he just wanted to know why I was here. And If I was going to hurt his family. Harmless enough, except for the fact that he was growling under his breath just low enough so I could hear, but no one else could.

I turned and sat at the end of the row in the back, hoping we would get a chance to talk before he ripped me apart.

After the most boring 'First Day' speech I've heard in a long time, the teacher Mr. Ball, was done talking and started pairing us up with others in the class. I could already tell I wasn't going to like Mr. Ball, I hate group work.

"And, Mr. Hale and Miss. St. Jones. Hurry up, we don't have all day here class!" He barked at us, I figured Mr. Hale was Jasper because no one else was left so I turned around so that he would come to my desk.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as soon as Mr. Ball was out of the way.

"Going to school, this is a school isn't it. Or did I go to the wrong building? Why are _you_ here?" His mouth actually twitched up at my sarcasm.

"Going to school. But I've been here for a year, and if you have bad intentions. I'm telling you right now, me and my family will rip you limb from limb before you even know what's coming."

"Understood, now can we get on with the braiding each other's hair ceremony?" Sticking with the sarcasm seemed to be my best bet with him, so I stuck with it.

"Haha, very funny. But seriously, come eat lunch with my family. They will all want confirmation about your intentions." He looked down for a second "Especially Bella." He muttered almost so quietly I don't think I would have heard except the class suddenly got quiet.

**Okay! So, I know that was kinda stupid. But please don't stop reading! I swear it will get better! :D **


End file.
